


Promise

by GreyJedi



Series: Rhys and Ulki [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cross-cultural, First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyJedi/pseuds/GreyJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be a simple request, but it's one that a training weary Ulki just can't grant. Rhys accepts the promise to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Rhys and Ulki, Support Conversation A, the Extended Edition."

"Ulki!" Rhys called, running to the hawk. "Oh, my dear friend Ulki! I'm so looking forward to our next battle!" The cleric paused and his cheeks flushed with colour at his badly chosen wording. "I mean, fighting is terrifying and I'd like to avoid all that... But I'm going to be so useful!"

The hawk actually smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear-"

"But I have to hang onto your back!" Rhys interrupted excitedly. "No matter what..." Honestly, he was still a little concerned about what would happen if he slipped, Ulki really didn't have a whole lot that he could hang onto if something happened, and he still had a tendency to lose his grip if the hawk moved too sharply. "Oh, may I practice with you just one more time?" he asked. "Please? Pleeeeease?"

Ulki's expression became apologetic. "Er..." he hesitated, clearly having a hard time with what he was about to say. "No."

Rhys' face fell in disappointment.

The laguz sighed. "I can't use up any more energy before battle..."

"Oh, I see..." Rhys looked away feeling childish and stupid. He'd never considered that Ulki might have been feeling the effects of carrying him around. How could he have been so inconsiderate? "I apologize... Yes, very sorry..." he muttered, blush spreading across his cheeks. Stupid, stupid,  _stupid_. "Um..." He forced himself to look up at Ulki and gulped. "Say..." he began again, "Does shifting tire you?"

Ulki nodded. "Yes."

"What!" Rhys cried, jaw dropping in horror. "Oh no! But... You let me practice with you! For days!" He stared at Ulki, completely at a loss. The patient smile he was getting from the laguz didn't help matters. "Yesterday we flew for nine hours!" No wonder Ulki hadn't wanted to practice again. Here he – Rhys – was, taking advantage of his kind offer without any thought to what Ulki might be feeling. How could he have been so blind?

"Well... It was my fault for not saying anything." Ulki's voice was kind, attempting to whisk away the priest's guilt. "You looked so happy that... I didn't have a chance to bring it up."

Rhys saw the meaning through the words, 'I didn't have the heart to tell you no.' He felt his heart flutter strangely in his chest and had to fight down the urge to try and hug Ulki. His throat felt tight and he cleared it loudly. Ulki pretended not to notice.

"You know what?" he said in his best no-nonsense healer voice, "I think you're pale... And your eyes are all bloodshot..." He sighed. "I'm sorry..." The next words to pass his lips nearly burned, but he was determined not to show his disappointment. "Let's just forget it..."

Ulki seemed to show an odd reluctance before saying, "Perhaps we should. It might be dangerous for me to go into battle like this."

Rhys bit his lip, nodding solemnly. "I agree..." It was in Ulki's better interest not to go flying him all over for hours on end but that didn't mean that losing the opportunity to spend time with the hawk didn't hurt.

Maybe Titania was right. Maybe he  _should've_  just been a botanist or something where he wouldn't be a burden to anyone else. Perhaps, once this war was over he should just move back to his parents' town and do something where he wouldn't bother anyone. It was  _so_  unappealing. After living with the mercenaries, a calm, predictable life would feel ten times as boring as it would have if he'd never joined them.

He looked at Ulki and tried to force a smile.

The hawk actually managed one. "But..." he said, "If we ever have free time, I will take you on a ride."

All depressing thoughts fled Rhys' mind. It was like the sun had unexpectedly come out on a grey and gloomy day. "Whooo-hoooo!" he cheered. This time he couldn't help himself. He  _did_  hug Ulki, throwing his arms around him with enough force to send the laguz staggering. "Yes, thank you! That would be great, Ulki!"

The hawk chuckled and hugged Rhys close. The cleric buried his face in Ulki's shoulder, closing his eyes, doing his best to commit the moment to memory.

"Don't die on me, Ulki..." he whispered, near silently. "You're far too important to me for that." Rhys was surprised when the embrace tightened. Had Ulki heard that? He looked up and was pleased to find the laguz smiling down at him.

"I think, Rhys, you should know by now that I have excellent hearing."

The priest laughed, suddenly somewhat uncomfortable. Why he felt so self conscious was anyone's guess. He'd be practicing with Ulki for days, surely he'd have gotten used to being so close to the hawk. Touching him, clinging to him... Or perhaps that was the problem. The closer they got, the harder it was to ignore just how he felt about the hawk. His heart pounded in his chest, but he didn't dare pull away.

Ulki chuckled. "You alright?"

Rhys looked up at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your pulse is racing."

The priest gave him a playful swat on the back of the head. "Darn you and your amazing hearing."

"How else would I hear you when you mumble things?"

Rhys grinned into the hawk's shoulder. "Maybe the reason I mumble is because I don't want you to hear what I'm saying."

"Then why bother speaking at all?" Ulki asked.

"I..." Rhys pulled back and looked at him. "That's a good point, actually. Stop making those." He hugged Ulki again, burying his face in the hawk's shoulder again. "This doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Do you think I'd allow it if it did?" Ulki asked, squeezing him.

Rhys grinned. "Again with the good points. I wish I could make those as easily as you do. I just sort of say things that seem absolutely ridiculous and I-"

"Rhys."

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Shut up." And then Ulki's lips were against his.

Rhys melted, sighing into the kiss. He brought his arms up to wrap around Ulki's neck, pulling the laguz closer. Ulki kissed him again, longer this time.

When they broke apart, Rhys' cheeks were flushed and he was grinning stupidly. Ulki smiled at him.

"That did not bother you, did it?"

Rhys opened his mouth to reply with some indignant comment about how could he have possibly been bothered by  _that_ , realized Ulki was making fun of him and instead pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
